Time After Time
by labyrinthofsuffering11
Summary: "Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick, and think of you." Basically an exploration of the Doctor/Rose relationship between episodes.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This idea for a story popped into my head wondering if I could fill in the bits we didn't see in between the episodes. Maybe making up for some plot gaps in the later ones. This will be a multi-Doctor story, Nine, Ten, and TenToo, because I wondered what they'd be like. This one has the beginning bit for episode two at the end, but none of the others will. I just thought it would fit here.

Chapter 1- Post-Rose

She's relatively quieter than he expected, even though she ran to the TARDIS like she was running for her life, a manic grin decorating her face as she went. Now, though, now Rose is silent. More silent than she had been the entire time since he'd met her.

What was it about this human that made the Doctor go back twice? Why was she so special? He never asked more than once. He thought about the way she just took his hand, like she trusted him on sight, and that was staggering to him. Why did so many people trust him with their lives? Because...well, they didn't know what he had done. The pain was still so fresh and so new, but Rose...she had made him laugh for the first time since he destroyed his planet.

"_Is someone tryin' to take over Britain's shops?" _He couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous prospect, and the fact that the girl had laughed too, had made it impossible to resist.

But the moment he knew he could no longer deny Rose Tyler a trip aboard his TARDIS was when she saved his life. She barely knew him, and he had done nothing to make her like him, pushing her away like he did. She saved him all the same, and now he was beginning to think in more than one way.

"_I've got no A levels, no job, no future. But I tell ya what I have got. Jericho Street Junior School under 7's gymanstics team. I got the bronze!" _ Just like that, the next thing the Doctor knew, he was swinging up above the consciousness in Rose's grip on a chain. For a human to risk their life like that, for him, when death was so imminent, it was...staggering. He could think of no other word. This nineteen year old woman had been so eager to do the right thing, even if it meant them all dying.

The Doctor beamed at her, causing Rose to raise an eyebrow at him.

"What?" she asked.

"S'nothin'." He frowned at himself, trying to get his thoughts together. "Was just wonderin' if ya'd like a cup a tea?"

"You can make tea on this thing?" she asked, tongue reaching out past her teeth, disarming the Doctor for a moment.

_Rule #2: Don't get involved with companions, _he reminded himself. Probably would have to do if she kept smiling like _that_.

"'Course I can," he said, scoffing. "How d'you think I eat?"

"I dunno," she shrugged. "Photosynethesis?"

The Doctor was about to launch into a full out rant about how if she thought that just because he was alien, he was a plant, they obviously had a lot to discuss...only she was laughing at him. Oh. She had meant it as a joke. Right. He'd have to get used to those again.

"Anyways," he continued, "Cup a tea, then anywhere ya want to go, as a reward for savin' my life."

"Or," Rose said, "We could skip the tea, and straight to the impressive bit."

"Ya sure?" he asked. "Ya don't need to regroup or anythin'? Just fought off an alien, and you've been given quite the culture shock."

"I think," she began, "it's just you that needs the rest, _old man_." There was a mischevious twinkle in her eye, and the Doctor flashed her his daftest grin.

"Ya really think so, Rose? 'Cause let me tell ya somethin'. Time Lords _don't _sleep. Superior biology. You on the other hand…"

"Oi!" she protested. "Before ya insult my species, maybe you should show me why exactly you're so impressive in the first place."

He was positively manic with excitement. She thought he couldn't be impressive? He'd show her.

"Right then, Rose Tyler," the Doctor said, rolling her name off the tip of his tongue and straightening his jacket lapels, "you tell me. Where do ya wanna go? Backwards or forwards in time? What's it gonna be?"

"Forwards," she said, without any hesitation.

He leaned over her shoulder to press some buttons. "How far?" he asked nonchalantly.

Rose bit her lip in concentration. "One hundred years," she said finally.

The Doctor pulled a lever, and spun the materialization knob. They lurched forward and suddenly stopped with a bang.

"There ya go!" he announced proudly. "Step outside those doors, it's the twenty-second century."

"You're kiddin'," she said in awe.

"That's a bit borin', though, isn't it? Want to go further?"

"Fine by me," Rose grinned.

The Doctor started up the engines again, went through the motions, and landed again just as quickly.

"Ten thousand years into your future," he told her. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the new Roman empire."

"You think you're so impressive," she teased.

"I am so impressive," he said affronted.

"You wish!" Rose exclaimed.

"Right then, you asked for it, I know exactly where to go." He pumped the levers furiously and grinned. If she was sure he _wasn't _impressive, he would show her. Just wait until she saw this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Post-End of the World

They were heading towards the chip shop Rose had smelled. She was beaming at the sights, tightening her grip on his hand with every second. He was cursing at himself, for being so stupid and prideful, for subjecting such a brilliant human with that as her first trip. Of course she would want to go home. Why wouldn't she?

He had been a terrible host in his insecurity and his need to impress. But why did he feel the need to impress her? Rather than let himself go down that train of thought, he watched her.

Rose Tyler was surprisingly calm in the midst of all of this. She handled it better than he had expected, to be honest. She had a faraway look in her eyes, leaning into his arm, and then...they reached the chip shop sooner than he wanted. Rose ordered two baskets of chips for them, extra vinegar, which made him curl his nose in distaste. The idea of vinegar in this regeneration made his stomach feel queasy. Still, he wasn't paying.

She handed him the baskets triumphantly, a tongue in teeth smile on her face, reserved just for him. It still caught him off guard, and he wondered if he'd ever get used to it. If Rose stayed along for the ride that long.

They found a spot to sit down and enjoy their chips, and the Doctor enjoyed the rest more than he would like to admit. Sometimes, it felt nice to sit down and rest. Even if rest meant he had more time to think. Think about the war.

The Doctor's mind dwelled over what he had told Rose earlier. Then it moved into darker thoughts about children screaming, fire, blood-

"Doctor?" Rose asked, voice tinged with concern. "Are ya alright?" Her hand gripped his gently under the table.

He shook his head. "Yeah, 'm fine. Was just thinkin' about somethin' that's all."

"Was it about your planet?" she asked, eyes staring into him. How could she do that? How could this one human girl know his emotions and thoughts without him saying it?

"Maybe." The Doctor smiled softly, but it didn't quite reach his big ears.

"It's okay," she said softly. "I told ya, ya got me."

He looked away from her, afraid to ask the question out loud in case the answer was what he feared. "Don't let your chips get cold," he said.

"Right," she said.

Satisfied when she didn't speak again that she was too involved in her chips, the Doctor turned his attention to his own. He picked up a chip carefully, examining it like it might bite him.

"Don't ya like chips?" Rose asked.

"Course I do," he told her. "Jus' can never be too careful."

"So, ya let me eat them first," she teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Gotta have a taste tester, don't I?" he asked.

She smacked his arm. "Oi!"

He laughed at that. "Only jokin'." He placed the chip in his mouth, chewing vigorously. "It's good. See?" To prove his point, he shoved more chips in.

"Don't have to become a chipmunk," she laughed, chewing her chip more delicately, like she was savoring it. "When ya get chips this good, it's best to make 'em last."

"I'll remember that," he told her.

Eating chips, on Earth, in the early twenty-first century is probably the most domestic thing he's ever done with a companion, but somehow he can't bring himself to hate it.

"So, does this mean for our next date, you'll pay?" Rose asked.

"Next date?" the Doctor asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," she challenged. "'S' a bit domestic, innit, eaten chips together?"

"If this was a date," the Doctor sniffed, "you'd know it, Rose Tyler."

"Oh, really?" she asked. "Good. Was startin' to think maybe you were a cheapskate with everyone."

He huffed. "I got more credits than anyone in the entire universe. Jus' forgot to bring it outta the TARDIS."

"Now you're just showin' off," Rose joked. "This is just like when Derrick tried to get me to date him and insisted on buyin' me the large soda when I just wanted the small. Male ego an' all that."

"Are you suggestin' that a superior Time Lord like myself concerns himself with things like male pride?" the Doctor asked insultedly.

"That's exactly what I'm sayin'," Rose said.

They both burst out laughing.

"Let's say for sake of arguement," the Doctor started, "that I do have male pride. Does that mean, I can take ya to somewhere really fantastic to make up for this first go 'round?"

Rose looked at him thoughtfully. "I suppose, yeah."

"Well then, Miss Tyler," the Doctor said. "Might ya accompany me back to my time ship and then to Naples?" He jumped up, arm outstretched, breath held for her answer.

"Course I would, Doctor," Rose said, like that was the only answer in the world.

"You're not goin' home then?" he asked hopefully.

Rose sighed. "Not yet. Soon, probably, just to let my mum know I'm fine and to pick up some more clothes."

"You're stayin'?" he asked, a grin on his face.

"Yeah," she said, beaming up at him.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Not sure if anyone's still reading this. But I got some sudden inspiration, and this is what came out! Enjoy!

Chapter 3- Post-The Unquiet Dead

Curse his ship for giving Rose Tyler that lovely dress. Curse his ship for taking them to Cardiff instead of Naples. Because of that dress, the Doctor had been caught up in the essence of Rose: all young, soft, beautiful.

She had gone and gotten herself kidnapped once more, and he was starting to think his new companion was more than a little jeopardy friendly, and he had never hated it more. How was he supposed to keep her safe?

Good thing for ol' Charlie boy, lending him the carriage for his chase across the town for his companion. _Too young, _he kept thinking, _too young to die. Please let her be safe. _Thankfully, she was alive and well, if locked in a room with what he would come to know as the Gelth.

Ah, the Gelth. He had pitied them, feeling sorry for his destruction of their planet, because after all, he had participated in the Time War, had he not? Ended it as well, that was for sure.

"Did you see his face?" Rose asked him, bringing back to the present moment, tongue in between her teeth.

"Who?" the Doctor asked a second too long from staring at her tongue.

"Charles _Dickens_," she said, looking at him like he might have hit his head. Maybe he had, and that's why his companion was making him feel like a flustered teenage bloke.

"Oh! Yes!" He grinned at her and she matched it, watt for watt.

Rose shuffled her feet back and forth, looking down at the grating like she was suddenly shy. "Doctor?" she asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"D'you think I could read some of his books? S'just...I'm curious after we met 'im an' all."

His heart swelled with some unnameable emotion, and he could think of nothing he wanted more than to find Rose a copy of one of his favorite author's books. "Course you can, Rose!"

Her eyes found his and she grinned. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," he assured her. "Let's go find some in the library."

"Hold on," she told him. "Lemme just change into my jim-jams. More comfy."

The Doctor nodded. "Just take a left, then take a right at the next hallway, third door on the right. Take your time."

She smiled at him. "Thanks."

…

He was alerted to her presence in the library not by the TARDIS, but by her gasp.

"This room is bigger than the whole Powell Estate!" she exclaimed breathlessly.

He said, "My ship never does anythin' halfway."

She jumped at the sound of his voice, mesmorized by the rows upon rows of rich wood bookshelves, ornately decorated book covers, and rosy light shining from every inch of the walls.

"It's a beautiful place," she said to him. "I usually don't go 'round complimentin' libraries, but- this, this is different."

His chest puffed out, like she had personally told him he was beautiful. "Found a good one, thought you could start out with it." The Doctor produced a small hardcover book from behind his back and held it out to her.

"Great Expectations, first edition." Rose looked up at him. "Are all these first editions?"

He shrugged, like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Might be."

She blinked. "Right, well."

"I guess I'll let you get to readin'," he said. "Let me know if you need anythin'."

Rose bit down on her lip, and his hands twitching, fighting the urge to pull her towards him and touch her.

"D'you...uhm, what I mean to say is-"

"Yes?" he asked gently.

"Would you read it to me?" Rose asked hesitantly, trying to look anywhere but at him.

Could he do something so incredibly domestic? Getting chips together, holding hands, but reading was a different story. What if she wanted to sit next to him and she started leaning into his side? What if she wanted to put her head on his lap? Gods, what if she wanted to _cuddle_?

"You don't have to," she said quietly.

He shook his head, not knowing if it was at himself or at what she said. He crossed the room towards her and grabbed the book from her gently. "I'll do it," he told her, smiling his daftest grin that he had already learned could always illicit a smile from his companion in return.

Her smile lit up her entire face, and she locked her arms around his neck, crushing herself against him. "Thank you!"

Rose quickly pushed back and sat in the nearest armchair. He couldn't help the disappointment that she didn't choose the couch.


End file.
